No lo digas
by Y00NBAE
Summary: Palabras que necesitan ser dichas, palabras que necesitan ser escuchadas. Palabras que pueden salvar a ambos.


**L** o siento, _Todoroki-kun_ , eres un personaje muy _sufrible…_

 **Pareja** **: T** odo **D** eku **.** _O algo así_

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de _Boku no Hero Academia_ pertenecen a **Kōhei Horikoshi** , yo los utilizo en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **Resumen** **:** Palabras que necesitan ser dichas, palabras que necesitan ser escuchadas. Palabras que pueden salvar a ambos.

* * *

 **1**

 _No lo digas…_

Es la frase que cruza por su mente mientras toma el cuerpo del menor, reclamándolo como suyo.

 _Qué irónico._

Si fuera así, no tendría que preocuparse por sellar la boca del otro con sus labios, ni por asegurarse de embestir en el punto que hace al menor soltar aquellos gritos de placer. Todo con tal de interrumpir sus propias palabras.

Sus miradas se encuentran, como pocas veces sucede. Generalmente el de hebras verdes mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y él sabe muy bien porqué.

Porque quiere mantenerse en su fantasía. Una que el mismo poseedor de dos singularidades le obligó a crear.

Pero esta vez es diferente, rompió aquella ilusión por él, para dedicarle una mirada llega de arrepentimiento, de culpa.

Y Todoroki desea que Midoriya nunca más lo mire. No así.

—Lo… s…

 _No lo digas…_

No tiene porqué pedir perdón, no es su culpa.

Y es por eso que vuelve a besarle, y lo hace con los ojos abiertos, asegurándose que el menor los cierre, devolviéndolo a su _mundo ideal_.

 _Ah, así está mejor…_

Midoriya ya no trata de disculparse, sino que se aferra a la fuerte espalda del chico que se encarga de hacerlo sentir tan bien. El mismo que deposita suaves besos en su frente, al mismo tiempo que lo abraza y le susurra palabras que lo hacen sentir seguro.

Sabe de memoria el nombre de aquella persona, sabe exactamente en qué punto su cabello pasa de blanco a rojo, sabe qué se siente tocar aquella cicatriz en su rostro, y sabe diferenciar todas las emociones que se reflejan en sus ojos.

Pero en algún punto, todo eso se borra de su sistema. Y desconoce a la persona que tiene sobre él. Ya no siente las diferentes temperaturas cuando lo toca con su mano izquierda o derecha, ya no siente aquel perfume que él mismo le regaló en uno de sus cumpleaños.

 _No, no es Todoroki-kun…_

Aquellos brazos se sienten más fornidos, y aquellas manos las siente ásperas y calientes por igual —quizá, demasiado calientes—, el olor cambia por uno más natural: huele tierra mojada y humo. Aquellos susurros se transforman en casi gruñidos y ya no escucha las palabras _que lo hacen sentir seguro_.

 _Ah, maldición…_

Aquella fantasía se siente demasiado real. Y duele, duele tanto que tiene que morderse los labios para evitar hacerle daño a la persona que se mueve encima de él.

Tanto física como emocional. Puede mantener el _one for all_ bajo control, pero sus labios no hacen caso a las órdenes del cerebro y siguen al corazón.

—Ka…

 _No lo digas…, por favor…, no lo digas._

Y agradece internamente cuando aquella persona introduce su lengua en su boca, cortándole el habla, y aquel beso lo deja sin respiración el suficiente tiempo como para preocuparse por volver a hablar.

 _Por volver a lastimarlo._

Ambos terminan casi al mismo tiempo. Y no pueden estar más agradecidos por eso. Sus respiraciones son pesadas y el mayor ya no puede mantener su propio peso. Pero no se da el lujo de acostarse junto al otro.

No tiene el derecho. No después de lo de esta noche; ni antes, ni nunca.

Se queda sentado al borde de la cama y apoya los brazos en sus piernas, manteniendo la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo. Aunque mirar el piso es lo que menos le interesa en el mundo, es lo único que puede hacer para evitar girarse.

 _Está llorando…_

Decir que lo que más desea en ese momento es poder darse la vuelta y abrazar ese pequeño cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, sería pedir poco. Pues él puede hacerlo, puede abrazarlo y está seguro que el menor no rechazaría su abrazo, sino que lo correspondería al instante. Él puede secar sus lágrimas con sus propios dedos y besar el camino que recorrieron, para después susurrarle en un beso: _haré que te olvides de él._

 _Pero eso ya lo hizo…_

Antes de acostarse por primera vez con el sucesor de All Might, se encargó de llenarlo de ilusiones que creyó capaz de cumplir. Estaba tan equivocado.

Lo que Todoroki más desea en el mundo no es que el amor de Midoriya se dirija hacia él, o que se olvide de Bakugou. No, lo único que desea es volver en el tiempo, esa noche en la que le hizo esa promesa, y quedarse callado.

Abrazarlo y apoyarlo como amigo, pues eso era. Un amigo, un amigo tan enfermamente enamorado que hace promesas que no puede cumplir con tal de obtener una oportunidad.

El llanto se hace cada vez más débil y sabe que todavía no debe levantarse. Primero lo hace Midoriya, quien toma su ropa y se encierra en el baño. Y es en ese momento que puede irse.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

Esta vez Midoriya está parado frente a él, y espera que levante la cabeza para decir las palabras que lleva guardadas desde hace semanas. _Palabras que pueden salvar a ambos._

—Todoroki-kun… —murmura, dando inicio al final de todo lo que fueron y lo que jamás podrían haber sido.

 _No lo digas…_

—Creo que esto… —hace una pausa, para corregirse—: que nosotros…

 _No lo digas._

Aprieta fuertemente sus piernas, hundiendo sus uñas en la carne, y siente como ésta cede ante la fuerza y les abre paso, llenándolas de sangre. Levanta la cabeza, su boca se abre y, cuando por fin lo mira, la respiración se le corta.

Sus ojos están irritados y aún quedan rastros de las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Sus manos tiemblan y le ve sudar, sabe que quiere salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Pero aún así está ahí, dedicándole la sonrisa más lamentable de la vida.

 _No lo detengas…_

Midoriya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir. Le está regalando su libertad, le está perdonando aquella falsa promesa que lo único que hizo fue mantenerlos encadenados.

Ahora está solo en la habitación. Y su respiración es lo único que se escucha.

—Sé feliz… —es lo único capaz de responder al completo silencio. Y no sabe si es para Midoriya o para él mismo.

 _Quizá es para ambos; y quizá ninguno lo logre._

* * *

Como ya no sigo _**Tokyo Ghoul**_ necesito ver tragedia/angustia aunque sea en mis fics aaa.

 **¡** Gracias por leer **!**


End file.
